Die Zombie Die ... Again
"Die Zombie Die ... Again" is the ninth episode in Season 1 of Z Nation. It first aired in the United States on November 7, 2014. Synopsis Mack and Addison are trying to catch up to the rest of the team with the help of Citizen Z via a nice little montage set to Nancy Sinatra. There's some tension between these two, partly because of the visions Addison has been having. Ultimately, she decides to tell Mack about it: it's an image of a dark place, a zombie and a person who looks suspiciously like Mack. Mack tries to alleviate the tension by telling her about his fantasy date with her and Addy ruins the mood by telling him they'll never work as a couple. They realize they've never actually been on a proper date and while Mack goes off to try and make that happen, Addy falls asleep. Suddenly, Mack wakes up to the sound of Addy screaming. When he rushes to find her, he finds a snake, dead bodies and a terrifying zombie who has Addy's aluminum bat stuck to him. Just as Mack is crushed by a collapsing wall and eaten by a zombie, he wakes up. He then questions if Addy is still alive. Mack gets up and goes through the dream he's already had with the snake, the zombie bodies and the large zombie that has Addy's spiked bat stuck in him and her necklace in his mouth. And this time, Mack traps the big zombie under the fallen wall. He then dies and wakes up again, having it been yet another dream. It then happens once more. Mack is caught in an endless cycle of recurring dreams, each one getting him a little further along his existential nightmare as he learns from the mistakes and missteps he made in the previous one. It turns out that the big zombie is trying to keep Mack from getting behind a door in a warehouse, but that's part of the dream, as well. When Mack wakes up, he tells Addy about all his madness. When they hear a zombie, they run after it with intent to kill, though instead, they discover the door from the dream. Addy investigates. Behind the door is another wall, and as they try to break it down, the zombie attacks and bites Addy's necklace off. Mack kills the zombie and then tends to Addy. But then the zombie turns up again. And Mack wakes up, yet again. In his next dream, Mack goes back inside the warehouse and goes through the door himself and descends into a basement, where he finds a wounded boy and kills a zombie that emerged from the shadows. He's awoken by Addy, who tells him she knows he was having a nightmare and shouting "Why won't you die?!" Mack asks her where her necklace came from in the first place. And then Addy wakes up. In the final dream sequence, Addy whacks the big zombie, goes through the door, descends into the basement and sees the wounded small boy lying on the floor. She's then attacked by a woman in a bathroom, who turns out to be Addy's mother. Thusly it is revealed that Addy had to kill her own mother. That's why we went through these dreams within dreams -- to explore and release Addy's horrible memory and terrible secret. Cast Main Cast * Michael Welch as Mack * Anastasia Baranova as Addy Guest Starring * John Duff as FrankenZombie Co-Stars * Nick Robertson as Michael * Jeri Habberstad as Addy's Mom Deaths * Addy's Mom (Flashback Only) * Michael Carver (Flashback Only) Memorable Quotes Notes * First (and last) appearance of FrankenZombie. (Dream) * First (and last) appearance of Addy's Mom. (Flashback Only) * First (and last) appearance of Michael Carver. (Flashback Only) * Addy's flashbacks are revealed, they started since "Home Sweet Zombie". * In the first dream sequence, Mack refers to the zombie as "Andre The Giant", referencing the wrestler. * In another dream sequence, Mack makes a reference to Frankenstein by refering to the zombie as "FrankenZombie". * This is the first episode that does not feature Citizen Z or any of the other main group, aside from Addy Carver and Mack Thompson. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Die Zombie Die ... Again 001.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 002.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 003.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 004.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 005.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 006.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 007.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 008.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 009.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 010.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 011.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 012.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 013.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 014.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 015.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 016.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 017.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 018.jpg Videos References